The Adventures in Multiple Dimensions: Violet
by Dogbiskitgamer
Summary: Violet, a buizel that roams an island, grinding up LV. Daughter of W.D Gaster, and a full time murderer. Struggling to make friends, the only person she can talk to is her sister, Dark. Fallow Violet in the second book of: The Adventures in Multiple Dimensions!
1. Prologue

A buizel walks on a sandy beach, a bloody katana in hand. Dead pokemon bodies scatter the beach, some impaled, some decapitated, some ripped apart into a thousand pieces. Blood everywhere. The ocean's calming waves as a major contrast to all of the murder that stains the ground of the beach. _Heh, I'm already LV 10. It only took a few days of waiting for pokemon to come here, then kill them. Father's magic 'Gaster Blaster' that he taught me how to use is really helpful in some of these situations._ A big, weird skull floats in front of the buizel, the buizel smiles at it, while it just stares into the buizel's purple eyes, which is unnatural for a buisel. _My name? My name is Violet, daughter of the infamous W.D Gaster, and sister of Dark. Father is wanting me to get to what he calls the 'absolute' in LV, or LOVE, or Level Of ViolencE. Strange logic for an acronym, but it works. I'm almost finished with my daily patrol on the beach, to see if anyone is brave enough to sail to this island. I'll go home afterward, try and pry the others to be friends with me, even though they always insist on being jerks to me._

Violet turns and enters the nearby forest, heading towards a volcano in the middle of the island. When she gets there, she opens an ancient looking door, and enters into the volcano, where W.D Gaster is sitting at a desk, writing a document on a computer in is a hallway to the left, and a hallway to the right. Violet says 'hello' in wingdings, Gaster responding back with the same thing, and turns into the left hallway, entering a cafeteria area. Three greyed out people sit at one of the tables, one having a large head and large eyes, one that looks like only a head from a certain angle, and one being able to take off their head.

Violet: "Greetings, fellas!"

All of the others look up at her, give a disappointed face, and look back down at a paper they're writing on. _Wow, why do they have to be such jerks? Sure, I'm different, A LOT different. But that doesn't mean we can't get along. Well if I can't make new friends, guess I'll just have to settle with hanging out with my sister, Dark._ Violet enters the right hallway, entering a hallway with three doors on the left, three doors on the right, and one door at the end of the hall. Violet enters the door at the end of the hall, where there is a bunk bed, with another buizel on top of the bunk bed, with darker than black eyes. Dark is writing in a journal, and Violet lies down on the bottom bunk.

Violet: "Dark?"

Dark: "Yes?"

Violet: "Why do all of the other followers hate us?"

Dark: "Erm… It's probably just because we're different. We're not gray, we are pokemon, and ect."

Violet: "Okay… Does father love us?"

Dark: "Of course! After all, he wouldn't take care of us and give us battle training if he didn't."

Violet: "Okay… What you writing there?"

Dark: "Since father gave us both journals, I thought it would be a good idea to track our progress, like a diary of sorts."

Violet: "Ya, that sounds like a nice idea. I'll start that!"

Violet opens a chest on the left side of the room, and takes out a purple version of the journal that Dark has. She sits on the bottom bunk, and starts writing.

?￢ﾙﾋ⍓ ? ﾟﾖﾳ ✋ ⬧⧫ ●● ■?￢ﾧﾫ ⧫ ⧫ □⧫ ❒ □●●□⬥ ❒⬧ ⧫□ ● & ❍ ? ❍ ⍓ ✋?￢ﾝﾍ ■□⧫ ⧫❒⍓ ■ ❒ ■□◆ ?￢ﾜﾋ⧫?￢ﾬﾧ &◆⬧⧫ ?￢ﾚﾐ ⬥&⬥ ❒ ? ⬥ ■ ⧫ ⍓ ⬧⧫ ❒ ⧫ ⍓□◆ ● & ⧫ ⧫?￢ﾚﾐ ⬥ ●●? ❍ ⍓ ⧫?￢ﾬﾧ ⬧⧫ ✋ &◆⬧⧫ ⬧⧫□◻ ⧫❒⍓ ■ ?￢ﾘﾞ ⧫ ❒?￢ﾬﾧ ◻ ❒⬧□■ ● ⧫❒ ■ ■ ⬧⧫ ❒⧫⬧ ⧫□❍□❒❒□⬥? ✋ ⬧ □◆● ❒ ⬧⧫? ⧫ ◻❒ ◻ ❒ ?

✞ □● ⧫? ✞ ? ﾟﾓﾁ?


	2. Chapter 1

Violet wakes up and gets off her bed. Today was the day that she started training with Gaster. Dark had already started this training, but Violet has now gotten enough LV to train with him. In this training, she will learn how to use Gaster Blasters, and combo them with sword slices. _I wonder how to fire one of father's blasters. Do you secretly pull it out? Or do you make it out of thin air? OH I'M SO EXCITED!_ Violet exits the volcano, and enters a clearing in the forest, where Gaster is waiting for her.

Gaster: "Are you ready, Violet?"

Violet: "More than ready, father. Let's do this!"

Gaster: "Great. First, you will need your soul, so go on, take it out."

Violet sits there for a moment, then takes her soul out of her chest. It is as purple as her eyes.

Gaster: "Now remember this: Using these blasters will take a lot of perseverance."

Violet: "As you wish, father."

Gaster: "Now you can put your soul back in, and try to summon a Gaster Blaster with all of your perseverance. Focus hard, focus long."

Violet nods and puts her soul back. She extends her arm and closes her eyes. _Gaster Blaster. Gaster Blaster. Gaster Blaster! GASTER BLASTER!_ Suddenly, a Gaster Blaster appears from the sky and floats down next to her arm. It has purple eyes, just like her.

Violet: "Woah."

Gaster: "Congrats, now let's move on to some techniques you can use with your blaster. The more you use it, the more and larger you can summon. Using them a lot also makes summoning them take less effort."

So the two train for most of the day, Dark taking Violet's shift on the beach, as Violet did when she was training. Violet and Dark will be taking shifts on training. They swap out every day, to make the training more even.

When training is done, Violet is released to eat supper. The other Gaster Followers sit away from the two, talking while eating around a blueprint.

Dark: "So how was your first day?"

Violet: "Good, father said that the more we use these, the better we become at them!"

Dark: "I know, he told me that too. What did he tell you using these would take?"

Violet: "Hm? Oh, perseverance, why?"

Dark: "Strange, when he was telling me what it would take, he just took a long pause, then simply said: effort."

Violet: "That's strange, he didn't pause at all for me, not even a stutter."

Dark: "Hm… What's the color of your soul?"

Violet: "As purple as my eyes, wh- wait. Is your soul black?!"

Dark: "Yes. And because father said different things for our souls, I think the colors have meaning."

Violet: "Amazing! I wonder what other colors are there!"

Dark: "Okay Violet, take it down a notch. We don't need too much attention at the moment."

Violet: "Oh, right. Sorry."

Dark: "Let's get to bed, we need some rest for more training tomorrow.

The two go to their beds, and get out their journals.

?￢ﾙﾋ⍓ ? ﾟﾖﾳ ❄❒ ■ ■ ⬥ ■⧫ ⬥ ●● ⧫□ ⍓? ◆⧫ ✋?￢ﾝﾍ ⌧ ⧫ ⧫□ ◆⬧ ❍ □■ ❍⍓ □⬥■?￢ﾘﾞ ⧫ ❒ ⬧ ⧫ ⧫ ✋ ⬧ □◆● ■?￢ﾧﾫ ◆⬧ ⧫ ⬥ ⧫ □◆⧫ ⬧ ◻ ❒❍ ⬧⬧ □■? ◆⧫ ✋?￢ﾝﾍ &◆⬧⧫ ⬧□ ⌧ ⧫ ⧫□ ◆⬧ ⧫✏ ⬥ ●●? ⧫□❍□❒❒□⬥?￢ﾬﾧ ■□⧫ ❒ ⍓?

✞ □● ⧫? ✞? ? ﾟﾓﾁ? ● ⬧⧫ ❒ ◻❒□ ■ ⍓?


	3. Chapter 2

_A new day, but today is Dark's shift on training, so I'm going to be patrolling the beach._ Violet walks out onto the beach, a cool breeze softly blowing through her. The glimmering sea having heavy contrast against the sand full of blood and bodies split into multiple pieces. _It's a beautiful day outside. Maybe I should bring back something for Dark, like a necklace of eyes! Wait, no. That would just get in the way of maneuvering. I could make a-_

Violet: "Huh, what's that?"

Violet looks out on the ocean to see a pirate ship out on the waters, it seems to be heading towards her. She pulls out her katana. _Looks like someone is coming here, with something that can travel over the waters? How does one accomplish such a feat? It looks like there are multiple people on that thing, this will be fun!_ Violet takes cover in the trees to not be seen. The pirate ship parks on the land, and a riolu with pirate drab gets out, flintlock pistol at the ready, a cutlass in a sheath on his side. After taking a long look at the land, he calls down the rest of the crew. A cubone, a zorua, and a chespin.

The cubone has a red pitchfork and a blue spear on his back, and wearing red gloves and a red scarf. Cubone: "Well this is an eerie island, but we have to explore it, who knows what treasure awaits on this island." _Treasure? He must be talking about the computer in the main room, no one else has one._

Zorua: "I've got a basic outline marked down on the map, so let's get the perimeter before going in the forest."

Cubone: "Got it." He looks at the riolu. "Make sure nothing follows us, these pokemon have to have died somehow."

The riolu nods and the group start heading left around the sand. _I should make sure they don't try to pull anything. I'll wait for the kill, groups are always harder to get through._ Violet fallows through the forest, until they make a full loop.

Zorua: "I've got the detailed outline, let's head in for more."

Cubone: "Alright, let's head in then."

They start to walk in until the riolu puts an arm in front of them.

Riolu: "We're not alone." _Drat, he noticed me! Welp, no point in hiding anymore!_

Violet jumps out with a battle cry, and tries to kill them all in one swipe, but they all dodge. _Not even one death? This is going to be an interesting fight._

Cubone: "What, did you think we would just stand there and take it?"

Violet: "Grr." She lunges straight for the cubone who just dodges and doesn't counter attack. But Violet's katana instead goes through the chespin. Who just falls to the ground.

The cubone quickly looks at the zorua: "Map out the rest of the island, I'll take care of this beast." Which the zorua nods and runs off into the forest.

Violet: "BEAST?! I will MAKE you take that back!" She lunges at the cubone, who takes out the blue spear, and a big green shield grows out of Violet's arm, the weight to heavy to move. Small spears start flying towards her. _This magic, I've seen it before, but from where?_ She spins around, blocking the spears with the shield. A pistol is held up to the back of her head. _Father said not to use the Gaster Blasters when on my own, but I think I need a little boost._ Violet shoots a Gaster Blaster at the riolu, and knocks him into her katana, decapitating him.

Cubone: "Ooh, you're going to regret that!" He pulls out Gaster Blasters of his own, and surrounds him and her in bones, forming a sort of arena. The cubone puts away his spear. _WHAT?! How does he have Gaster Blasters?! Wait, these magic types, I've heard them before. From the tales father told me!_

Violet: "Are you… From the underground?!"

✋?￢ﾝﾖ ■ ●●⍓ ❒ ● ⌘ ⧫? ⧫ □⬧ ⧫ ● ⬧ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ❒ ⧫□● ❍ □◆⧫ ⧫ ❍□■⬧⧫ ❒⬧ ■ ◆❍ ■⬧ ■ ⧫ ◆■ ❒ ❒□◆■ ?￢ﾝﾄ ⍓ ⬥ ❒ ■?￢ﾧﾫ ⧫ □■✏ ✋?￢ﾝﾖ ■ □◆■⧫ ❒ ◆ □■ ? ⬥ □ ⬧ ⍓ ❒ □ ●● □ ⧫ ❍ ■ ❒ ⧫ ❒⬧ ❒□❍ ⧫ □□& ⧫ ❒ ❒ ⧫□ ❍ ?￢ﾝﾄ ●□❖ ⬧ ■ ⬧ ❒ ? ?￢ﾙﾋ◻⍓❒◆⬧?￢ﾝﾄ ⬧◻ ❒? ?￢ﾖﾠ ⍓■ ?￢ﾝﾄ ◻ ⧫ □❒&? ✌⬧ □❒ ?￢ﾝﾄ ⬧⧫ ❒ ?￢ﾗﾏ ⬧⧫ ❒⬧? ?￢ﾙﾋ■⬧? ﾟﾕﾈ □ ❍ ✋ ⧫❒⍓ ■ ⧫□ & ●●✍✏

✞ □● ⧫? ✞? ? ﾟﾗﾄ? ? ◻❒□ ■ ⍓? ?


	4. Chapter 3

Violet: "Are you… From the underground?"

Cubone: "From the underground? What do you take me for, some kind of cave dweller?"

Violet: "But… Your magic types."

Cubone: "Born with them. What? Do you have a problem? Because **I** certainly do!"

The cubone lunges at Violet, who dodges out of the way and launches a Gaster Blaster at him. While stunned from that, she impales him. _That was a weird cubone… But why? Why does he have that magic?!_ Gaster emerges from the woods, looking disappointed.

Violet: "Father! I-I-I can explain! I had to use the blasters!"

Gaster looks at the cubone for a moment, then goes back through the forest. Then Dark runs though stopping right before her.

Dark: "Are you okay?!"

Violet: "Ya, just had a run in with this weird thing."

Dark: "... I think we should be getting home, we both had a long day."

They go back to the volcano, where they eat in the cafeteria, the other followers staring at them the whole time. When they go to their room, Dark is completely silent.

Violet: "Dark?"

Dark: "Y-Yes Violet?"

Violet: "Who was that cubone at the beach?"

Dark: "I-I have no idea."

Violet: "You sound like you know, why are you hiding this from me?"

Dark: "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to think about him. How he had all of those things from the stories father told us. But I truly don't know who it was."

Violet: "Okay, I'm just a little creeped out by this too."

Dark: "Good night."

Violet: "'night"

Next morning, Dark seems a little stressed by something.

Violet: "Is something wrong?"

Dark: "I-It's nothing."

Violet: "Are you sure? You look SUPER stressed by something. Why not get it off your chest?"

Dark: "S-Sorry, but it's fine."

Violet: "Ooookay, well, just try not to get TOO stressed by it!"

Dark: "Alright."

Dark walks away, but not outside. So Violet goes to the training grounds.

Gaster: "Violet, retrieve your sister, there is something we must talk about. All three of us."

Violet: "Yes sir."

Violet finds Dark in the cafeteria. And brings her to the training grounds. Dark looks sort of depressed but Violet thinks it's best to not intrude on it.

Gaster: "Okay, now you two know the basics of using the Gaster Blasters, and the other skills you will learn by yourselves. But now, you need to test your skills… In a fight to the death!"

■□? ⧫ ⧫□ ⧫ ⧫ ✍✏ ?￢ﾖﾡ ⧫ ⬧ ⬧ ⬥ ⧫ ?￢ﾙﾋ❒& ⬥ ⬧ ⬥□❒❒ □◆⧫? ﾟﾑﾌ◆⧫? ■?￢ﾧﾫ ⬧ ❒ □◆⬧ □◆⧫ ⧫ ⬧? ❒ ⧫✍ ✋ ❍ ■? ⬥ ?￢ﾝﾒ ⬧ ⬧⧫ ❒⬧✏ ?￢ﾗﾆ⧫ ⬧? ⧫ ⬧ ⬥ ●● ■ ●⍓? ﾟﾓﾬ?

✞ □● ⧫? ✞ ? ﾟﾗﾏ? ? ■ ⍓ ?


	5. Chapter 4

Violet: "A-A fight to the death?!" Dark sighs in the background

Gaster: "Yes, only one of you can come out alive. So get to it."

Violet: "What?! No! I will never kill my sister!"

Dark: "I'm sorry Violet, but this is just the way it has to be…"

Violet: "Don't say that! We don't have to do this!"

Dark: "Father gave the order, we have to…"

Gaster: "What? Are you too much of a coward to fight?"

Violet: "No, I'm not being a coward. I'm sparing, like in the story you told us. The second one, about the pacifist!"

Gaster: "That story is only fiction, it can't happen. I thought you knew, it's a kill or be killed world."

Dark: "If you won't fight… I'll have to kill you myself!"

Dark lunges at Violet, who dodges out of the way, but doesn't counter attack.

Violet: "Dark! We can fight this! This strong bond between us shouldn't end in bloodshed!"

Dark: "But it will... It has too…"

Violet: "Snap out of it!"

Dark lunges again, Violet blocks it and a big sword fight begins. Violet is losing.

 _It seems that talking won't do anymore good here. I HAVE to fight. Wait… I could fight until she's too weak to fight, THEN spare her!_

With newly found PERSEVERANCE, Violet changes the odds to her advantage, pushing Dark down to the ground. They are both at 1 HP.

Gaster: "Nicely done, now go in for the kill!"

Violet: "NEVER! I will spare her, no matter what!"

Dark: "You're… Sparing me?"

Violet: "Yes, now get up."

Gaster: "I think you're forgetting who is the boss here."

Violet: "Does it look like I care?!"

Dark: "I-I'm sorry, Violet, but I cannot disobey a direct order from father."

Violet: "What are you saying?! We can break the system!"

Dark: "If you won't kill me… I'll just have to finish the job…"

Violet: "What are you- Wait! No! don't do it!"

Dark impales herself with her own sword, her pure black soul appearing for a moment, then Dark whispers to her.

Dark: "Absorb it…"

Violet hesitates, but does it anyway. She can feel it wrap around hers, in a sort of comforting way. She sort of feels whole again.

Gaster: "Well that was… Unexpected. I thought better of you. Guess I was wrong. Rest now, Violet, you still have a patrol to do on the beach tomorrow."

Violet holds her sister's body, with longing. The body slowly decays with flies slowly swarming her. Violet sits there, in puddles in blood and tears.

✋ ■?￢ﾧﾫ ● ❖ ⧫? ﾟﾓﾬ?￢ﾜﾋ □⧫ ❍⍓ ⬧ ⬧⧫ ❒ & ●● ? ﾟﾕﾈ ■ ⬧ ⧫□● ❍ ⧫□ ⬧□❒ ❒ ⬧□◆●? ✋ ■?￢ﾧﾫ &■□⬥ ⬥ ⧫ ✋ ⬧ □◆● □? ⬧□ ✋ ⧫ ■⍓⬥ ⍓? ﾟﾕﾈ ■ ✋ ⬧□❒ ⧫? ❍⍓ ✞ ❒ ⬧ ❒ ⬧⧫ ●●⍓?

✞ □● ⧫? ✞ ? ﾟﾖﾲ? ﾟﾖﾲ


	6. Chapter 5

Violet lay on her bed, still feeling guilt from killing her sister. _What do I do now? I don't have anyone to talk with! The followers hate me already, and father just made me kill Dark!_

[Violet.]

 _I can still hear voice…_

[Violet!]

 _Man, I'm going crazy!_

[Violet! Stop daydreaming and listen!]

Violet: "Huh? Who's there?"

[Violet, it's me, Dark.]

Violet: "Aren't you… Dead?"

[Well I still am. I'm just a ghost in your thoughts now.]

 _In my thoughts?!_

[Yes.]

 _Cool! But how?_

[That's not important right now. I need to show you something.]

 _Okay, lead the way!_ Using verbal instructions, Dark leads Violet to the main room with the computer.

[Under father's desk is a button, press it.]

Violet looks under the table and sure enough, there is a button the same color as the table, only visible by it slightly sticking out. Violet presses the button, and the floor beneath her moves with the wall, rotating to the other side. Violet ends up on a small staircase, leading to a hallway with test tubes filling both sides. A blue, small, baby dragon tumbles out of one of the tubes. _Aww. A cute little dragon!_

[It isn't just a dragon, it's an experiment. Father has secretly been doing experiments here while we were off on patrol.]

 _Oh._

Violet walks over to the dragon, and picks it up. The dragon pick pockets her wallet and pulls out a gold coin with a shield on it.

Violet: "Wow. You're quite the good thief. Come on, little one, give me back my wallet."

The dragon reluctantly hands back the wallet, but not the coin it took.

[Violet, he still has one of your coins.]

 _I'm sure it's fine, it was just 1G anyways._

[Even 1G can have MASSIVE effects on this dragon's future!]

 _You worry too much. Now what do we do with the dragon? It looks like it fell out of a tube labeled 'Airslicer'. I'm going to name it Raphael!_

[Raphael! It's obviously named Airslicer!]

 _I think Raphael's a better name._ "How about it? Raphael?"

The dragon looks up at her, a glint in it's eyes.

Violet: "See, he likes it!"

[uhg! Anyway, what we need to do is get this dragon back to where it came from: A different dimension entirely.]

 _And how we do that?_

[A couple of years ago, someone on another island from here made a knife that can transport to different dimensions. Someone shut them down, fearing what would happen to the balance between these universes. But rumor has it that they are still out there.]

 _How do we know which dimension to send it to?_

[Through my research I've been doing here when father wasn't looking, this dragon comes from the 'Wings of Fire' dimension.]

 _Why are dimensions called the things they are?_

[No one knows.]

 _Alright, but how do we get one of the things to transport him to different dimensions?_

[That's the problem I've been having. I think they're on a different island.]

 _I think I'm a good swimmer, I could probably swim there_

[Huh. I've actually never thought of that.]

 _Let's go then!_

Violet swims off the island, going a long way, before reaching the shore of a different island.

 _Wow, this beach is so… Clean!_

[Ya, most islands don't have hundreds of dead bodies on them. One more thing. This island is heavily populated, DON'T kill ANYONE.]

 _What? Why?_

[People here want to live and thrive as we do. We have to respect that here.]

 _Aww… Okay, I'll do my best._

Violet traverses the island, not sure what she will find, but hoping to find something to save the dragon.

✋︎ ︎ ︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎❒︎&︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎●︎ ︎❖︎ ︎✏︎ ︎□︎⬥︎ ⬥︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ❒︎ ︎ ︎□︎ ︎■︎ ︎ □︎■︎ ︎ ❑︎◆︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎●︎●︎ □︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ︎⌧︎◻︎ ︎❒︎ ︎❍︎ ︎■︎⧫︎⬧︎ ︎❒︎□︎❍︎ ︎◆︎❒︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎❒︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎⬧︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⌧︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎■︎ ︎✏︎


	7. Chapter 6

Violet finds a nice, lush, grassy path in a canyon to travel on. There is a town in the distance.

[Oh look, a town! Maybe someone there knows where the knives are.]

 _Maybe, but I'm also kind of interested in this canyon. The grass here is dry, but so green! It feels so nice under my feet!_

[This is what plains grass is like. Back at home, the only grass we had was wet and mushy; forest grass.]

 _Oh, okay. Huh, who's that?_

Violet looks up at the right side of the canyon to see a riolu with a sniper rifle on his back, sitting in a tree. He's looking at a picture of something.

[He seems familiar… I think he might be someone that did something with the dimensional knives!]

 _Great, guess I have to talk to him?_

[Yes, but try not to be too awkward]

Violet: "H-Hello!"

The riolu looks down at her.

Riolu: "Hi. Do you have a request or something?"

Violet: "A-All that I r-request is to know something h-to do with th-those knives."

Riolu: "W-What knives?"

Violet: "The ones that send things to di-other dimensions."

His eyes go wide

Riolu: "You know about those?! How?!"

Violet: "Through various stories I've r-heard."

Riolu: "Well I guess there's no use in hiding it anymore then… My name's Diamond, I destroyed those knives a long time ago, only to have my friend sacrifice himself for the greater cause. Those portals those knives create have massive effects on the barriers between dimensions, if they were broken, only chaos will follow."

Violet: "Oh. Well is there anyway to u-use them again? Th-There is something f-from another dimension at my h-h-house."

Diamond: "Are you kidding me?! Do you know who brought that here?!"

Violet: "M-M-My f-father."

[Uhh…]

 _What? Did I say something wrong?_

[No, I'll save it for later, just keep the conversation up.]

Diamond: "Fantastic, well I don't know where the knives you would find one can use. There is only one left, the one I have. I only use it to travel to the dimension where I came from, to visit my best friend."

Violet: "W-Okay, th-thanks for your help."

Violet walks down the grassy path again, towards the town.

 _So what did I do?_

[It wasn't you. It's just that… While I was digging around in his entries, I found something…]

 _What is it?_

[We're… Not his daughters… Never were.]

 _What?! But how?!_

[We're experiments, just like that dragon. We were made to see how a bond between monster and pokemon would work.]

 _He's no monster!_

[No Violet, not that kind of monster. He's one of those monsters from the stories he always told us. He used to be the royal scientist. Until I can only presume he faked his death.]

 _Wow… That's… Wow…_

[Yes. We're reaching the town now, stay alert.]

Violet enters the town, it's a long stretch of shops with a cave at the and, going into a mountain, the town is surrounded by a forest. At the other end, there is another path leading outside the town.

[Okay, best way to do this is to start from the top, and work our way down. Only ask people that catch your eye.]

Violet goes to the mouth of the cave and the first shop catches her, a houndoom selling flash drives.

✋︎ ︎ ︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ❍︎ ︎□︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎? ﾸﾎ✋︎? ﾸﾎ❖︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎■︎⧫︎ □︎ ︎ ︎ □︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎●︎ ︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎●︎◻︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎□︎■︎ ✋︎ ︎□︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ &︎■︎□︎⬥︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ◆︎❒︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ❒︎ ︎ ︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ︎◆︎⧫︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎◆︎⧫︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬥︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎□︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎⬧︎ □︎◆︎⧫︎✍︎ ✌︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎■︎ ︎□︎❒︎❍︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎□︎■︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎◆︎ ︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ✋︎⬧︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎? ﾸﾎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ︎●︎●︎ ⬧︎□︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎✏︎


	8. Chapter 7

Violet walks up to the houndoom's shop, intrigued.

Violet: "H-Hello."

Houndoom: "Hi! Would you be interested in buying some music?"

Violet looks at the shelf behind him and sees a flash drive marked with a Gaster Blaster, and Gaster's face right underneath it.

Violet: "What about that one?"

Houndoom: "Ah, Dark Darker yet Darker. That's a good one. That'd be 5G."

Violet: "Cool. Here you-"

Houndoom: "Wait! You're using THAT type of currency?!"

Violet: "I-Is there anything wrong with it? I-It's the o-only type of currency I h-have."

Houndoom: "No, you're perfectly fine. But if you use THOSE coins, you would… Only need one of them!"

Violet: "O-Okay."

Houndoom: "Alright, here's your music drive. In order to play it, you'll need one of these."

The houndoom hands Violet a circular box with multiple flash drive inputs, a button on top of each input.

[Hmm. This thing seems to think that what we're using is a special type of currency. Why not ask him why?]

 _Alright. I just hope that this won't get too awkward._

Violet: "So… Wh-What makes the currency I-I use so s-special?"

Houndoom: "Well… The coins that you use are using are from a different dimension entirely. From the Undertale dimension to be exact. Which is also where the music track you just picked came from. Although, I had to dig really deep to find that one."

Violet: "You get your sound tracks from different dimensions?"

Houndoom: "Yep!"

Violet: "So you have a way to travel between the dimensions, correct?"

Houndoom: "Exactly. I use these to do it."

The houndoom takes out a black knife with a purple gem in the middle of the hilt.

Violet: "C-Can I have one?"

Houndoom: "Hmm… What dimension do you wish to travel to and for what purpose?"

Violet: "The… Wings of Fire dimension. A… Dragon has been put here by mistake."

Houndoom: "Well then… I guess it IS for a good cause. I don't have any strait to the Wings of Fire dimension though, that one doesn't have any good music tracks I can get a hold of… Hold on, I'll make one for you."

The houndoom presses the gem in the hilt, and a hologram screen comes out. He scrolls through the list, and finds one labeled: Wings of Fire. He taps it, and the screen goes away. The gem flashes.

Houndoom: "And there you go!"

Violet: "Neat!"

Violet turns to leave.

Houndoom: "Houndtune."

Violet: "What?"

Houndtune: "Call me Houndtune."

Violet: "Okay… See you later, Houndtune."

Houndtune: "Stay safe out there… What's your name?"

Violet: "Huh? Oh, Violet."

Houndtune: "Stay safe out there, Violet."

Violet leaves the shop, and walks back down the grassy path, until she runs into Diamond.

Diamond: "You…"

Violet: "What?"

Diamond: "You think you can just travel through dimensions all willy nilly?!"

Violet: "Maybe?"

Diamond: "Well you CAN'T! If you use that thing, There is a chance that the dimensions will merge, and there will be things from that dimension hopping to other ones, and the more that happens, so can others. And eventually, there will be no bounds between dimensions, and everything will go down!"

Violet: "B-But don't y-you travel to different dimensions too?"

Diamond: "That's because the two dimensions are so close to each other. The only difference in that dimension is less pokemon carry weapons and more humans."

Violet: "Okay… Well maybe I won't use this then."

Diamond: "You keep thinking in your stupid little way. And if the barriers between the dimensions go down again, I'll blame it on you."

Diamond leaves, and there is another riolu who comes out of a cave wall and stops far away from Violet, staring her down.

︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ ︎□︎⬥︎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎ ❒︎ ︎□︎●︎◆︎ ■︎ ︎❍︎ ︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎❍︎□︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎□︎❒︎ ⬧︎ ︎❖︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎□︎■︎? ﾸﾎ ︎□︎⬥︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ︎■︎□︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ❒︎ ︎□︎●︎◆︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ□︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ &︎■︎□︎⬥︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⍓︎ ︎⬧︎? ﾸﾎ ︎◆︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎ ︎●︎&︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎❍︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ◆︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ●︎□︎□︎&︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ❍︎ ︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎●︎⍓︎? ﾸﾎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ︎✞︎ ︎⬧︎? ﾸﾎ


	9. Chapter 8

The riolu stares at Violet, not moving.

 _Is this strange?_

[More than strange, this is a little creepy.]

Violet: "H-Hello?"

Riolu: "Tell me, are you a good fighter?"

Violet: "Well… Yes?"

Riolu: "Cool! There's a weapon I want to test and I want to test it to it's fullest extent."

Violet: "Okay…" She takes out her katana "Come at me."

The riolu takes out a pistol with a mini Gaster Blaster as it's barrel. When he pulls the trigger, it fires a bunch of pellets. Violet dodges all of them with ease responding with firing a Gaster Blaster of her own. The riolu looks extremely surprised, but she ignores it. The riolu holds the trigger of the gun, and it fires a beam. The beam hits her, but it only does 1 damage. Violet jumps back and charges a huge Gaster Blaster, creating it with all of her soul. The whole Gaster Blaster is purple. The Gaster Blaster fires, catching all of the grass on fire. The riolu falls to the ground.

 _What have I done?!_

[Well don't just stand there! Get the guy out of the fire and bail! We have what we need, we don't need anything else to hold us back from this!]

 _Right._

Violet picks up the riolu and puts him on the beach. He's still breathing.

 _He'll live, but I don't know how._

Violet goes back into the water, realizing that she was just worried about a stranger's life.

 _What am I doing? All I need to do is kill more to get more LV, right? So why did I save that guy?_

Violet goes back into the house, Gaster standing there, waiting for her.

Gaster: "You were gone for a long time, Violet. What were you doing?"

Violet: "I uh… Wanted to see what it would feel like if I slept outside for a night."

Gaster: "Well it hasn't been THAT long."

Violet: "I bailed on the idea. It's too cold out there."

Gaster: "Well okay then. Just eat dinner and get to bed, I have something special to show you tomorrow."

Violet eats her dinner, but goes down into the basement. The dragon was waiting for her, and gets up, exited.

 _Man, I feel bad now, we're just going to abandon this dragonet to a place it never known._

[Don't feel too bad, it's going to go to where it belongs, instead of in some basement, locked away in a test tube.]

 _I know, but it likes us! We can't just leave it._

[I know, which is why we're going to erase it's memories of our existence, to not interfere with its dimension. If our presence is known, it will always try to come back to find us. Put it in the test tube, and erase all of its memories about us.]

Violet puts the dragon back in it's test tube, and uses the control panel to erase all of its memories about her. She then puts the knife, blade first, into the ground. A black and purple portal comes out of the back, and she puts the dragon in it.

[You kept something, didn't you?]

 _Yep! I kept the fact that it's nickname is Rapheal!_

[Wow, this is going to end horribly.]

 _Don't worry, I'm sure it's fine._

Just then, something else jumps through the portal.

 _What was that?!_

[I don't know, check the tubes!]

Violet checks the tubes and sees that there is something missing from one, something named Beem.

 _Oh boy._

[Quick! Take the knife out before anything else can jump through!]

Violet takes out the knife, checking around to see if anything else was trying to escape.

 _All clear. Maybe by luck, it was another dragon?_

[Doubtful. Check the panel, see what it was.]

 _A sandile, great._

[Well we lost one, but we can still save more, check the next tube, see what we have to save next.]

The next tube is labeled Rein, and has an egg inside of it.

[Well I can't tell what it is until it hatches, but I know a spot where it can hide until it does, hopefully it doesn't have fire though, because the bottom is filled with water.]

Gaster: "WHAT are you doing here?!"

Violet: "Father?!"

Gaster: "Yes, it's me. Now tell me what you are doing down here!"

? ﾸﾎ ︎●︎●︎? ﾸﾎ ⬥︎ ︎ ⬧︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎□︎■︎? ﾸﾎ ︎□︎◻︎ ︎ ︎◆︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ✂︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎❍︎✂︎ ⬥︎ ︎⬧︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ︎■︎⍓︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎❒︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎□︎◆︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎◆︎⬧︎ ︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎◆︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ❍︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ✋︎ ︎□︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ &︎■︎□︎⬥︎ ︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎□︎■︎⧫︎ ︎■︎◆︎ ︎ ⬧︎ ︎❖︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎⬧︎✏︎ ✌︎●︎●︎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎□︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬧︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎□︎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎ ◻︎❒︎ ︎□︎❒︎ ︎⧫︎⍓︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎□︎ &︎■︎□︎⬥︎⬧︎? ﾸﾎ ❍︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ●︎ ︎ ︎❒︎■︎ ︎ ︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❍︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎❒︎ ︎ ✋︎ ⬧︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❍︎ ︎⬥︎ ︎⍓︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬧︎◆︎◻︎◻︎□︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ


	10. Chapter 9

Violet: "F-Father… This isn't what it looks like!"

Gaster: "Well what it looks like you're doing is you're disobeying me. I told you to go to your room, and you go down here, to a forbidden room!"

Violet: "Okay… So this is exactly what it looks like. But I have a good cause for this!"

Gaster: "And what is that?"

Violet: "Uh… W-I'm… Exploring!"

Gaster: "Exploring?! You've explored quite enough before ending up in here, Violet. Now tell me, how much do you know about this place.

[Violet, it's important you tell him NOTHING. Or else you'll end up like me, dead.]

Violet: "... All I know is that this place is a little creepy…"

Gaster: "Good. Now go upstairs and go to sleep."

Gaster turns to go back up, but makes sure Violet is following her. She follows, and she goes to sleep.

 _So what is it that I'm not supposed to know about that place?_

[Anything, that is Gaster's experiment room, where we came from. If he were to know that you knew that you weren't really related to him, he'd freak out so much!]

 _I'm actually still trying to wrap my head around the fact that we're experiments._

[But it's so obvious, we look nothing like him!]

 _But what about our mom?_

[Uh… Well… The memories are foggy about that. But that's only because Gaster removed them. Or at least, he tried. When we're together, our mind is more like what it was before Gaster kidnaped us. Heck, even saying that he kidnaped us is proof of that!"

 _I guess the only way is to find OUR tubes, and gain our memories back._

[That's… Not a bad idea! We'll figure it out in no time!]

The next morning, Violet traveled back to the basement, searching desperately for their tubes, but only can manage to find Violet's.

[Well I guess it shouldn't matter too much, since we're in the same body now.]

 _If you say so… Time to uncover the past!_

Violet presses the release button on the memories, and she has a vision.

She's a baby, strumming a little guitar, with a larger buizel looking down at her. The larger buizel's eyes are a calming sky blue. A human female with long blue hair, wearing white traditional garb walks into the room. Violet remembered her name as: Azura. The human softly sang her a song. 'You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek, life beyond the shores, just out of reach. Yet, the waters, ever change, flowing like time, the path is, yours to climb.' It sounded like there was more, but the overwhelming amount of tranquility put her right to sleep. When she woke up, there was explosions, and Violet's mom was carrying her, running alongside the human. 'What… Is… Happening?..' Violet had asked, just waking up making it hard to speak. 'Something terrible is happening…' Her mother had said, her voice was panicked. As if there was an extreme amount of danger heading their way. Violet saw a big fire ball head straight for her, and then, nothing. For a straight five seconds, there was only darkness. When she woke up, she was in a different colored house from the one she had previously been in, but the layout was the same. No one was home, except her. Curiosity had taken over her, and she went downstairs, to the part of the house that was off limits to her. When she got to the end, there was a big door. She hesitated, but she went through. A bright light blinded her, only seeing a pair of skeleton hands reach for her.

She woke back up in the volcano's basement. The vision had ended.

? ﾸﾎ□︎ ❍︎ ︎■︎⍓︎ ⧫︎ ︎□︎◆︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎⬧︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎□︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎❒︎□︎◆︎ ︎ ︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎□︎ ⬥︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎◆︎❍︎ ︎■︎✍︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ □︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎◆︎ ︎⌘︎ ︎●︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ❍︎□︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎✍︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬥︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬧︎□︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎◆︎❍︎ ︎■︎ ⬧︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❍︎ ︎✍︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ●︎⍓︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ□︎ ︎ ︎❍︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ︎❒︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎◻︎◻︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎❍︎✍︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎⍓︎ ⬥︎ ︎⬧︎ ✋︎ ︎●︎□︎■︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎◆︎⬧︎ ︎✍︎ ︎□︎⧫︎ ︎❖︎ ︎■︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎❒︎&︎ ⬥︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎✏︎ ✋︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎⬧︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ︎■︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ❖︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎□︎■︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎✏︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎⍓︎ ⬥︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎●︎✍︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎□︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎✍︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎⍓︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎ ︎◆︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎✍︎✏︎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ⬥︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎◆︎⧫︎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ❖︎ ︎ ❒︎ ︎■︎ □︎◆︎⧫︎ □︎ ︎ ⬧︎◻︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ □︎■︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ◻︎ ︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ


	11. Chapter 10

_Ow… My head hurts…_

[Mine does when yours does. But after you pressed that button, we blacked out. What did your vision consist of?]

Violet gave a summary of what happened.

[Weird. All I got was us as different bodies, in tubes. Gaster was taking notes about us from outside. He pulled a switch, and sleep powder entered our tubes. Then I woke up.]

Follower #4: "What are you doing down here?"

Violet looked up at him, startled.

Follower #4: "What, you didn't realize I was here? You practically stared at me!"

Violet: "Oh, sorry."

Follower #4: "Don't act so casually. You shouldn't even know about this room."

Violet: "Found out on accident…"

Follower #4 looks at the test tube in front of her. "Wait, did you regain your memories?!"

Violet: "Maybe…"

[No don't tell him!]

Follower #4: "Whoa. Don't worry, I won't tell. Just tell me how you did it, this is super interesting!"

[...What?]

Violet: "Well…"

[Just whatever you do, DON'T tell him about me.]

Follower #4: "Also, do you feel someone else in this room? It feels like there's three people in this room, and not two…"

[What?! How does he know?!]

Violet: "Uh… Fine. I'll tell."

[NO!]

Violet: "Just PROMISE that you won't tell Gaster."

Follower #4: "Whoa, you really HAVE regained your memories, your not calling him father anymore! But you have my word. I'm just doing this from my own curiosity."

Violet: "Okay. Dark is still alive. Well, sorta. She lives in my mind now."

Follower #4: "That explains EVERYTHING! How you got down here, the extra presence in this room, the fact that you're hesitant to tell me these things, EVERYTHING!"

Violet: "Good, now remember to keep YOUR part of the deal."

Follower #4: "Oh, I will. Bye!"

Follower #4 leaves the basement.

[DID YOU REALLY JUST TELL HIM?!]

 _Relax, it's fine. He's not going to tell anyone, he's an introvert._

[Fine. I'll take your word for it. At least, until he tells everyone!]

 _Should we save more now?_

[It seems that the vision took all day. Gaster's probably worried about us getting back in here, and sent Follower #4 to look for us.]

 _We could at least get one out of their tube. How about this egg labeled Rein?_

[Fine. But he can't stay in here. I know of a cave at the top of the volcano, no one goes up there. It's a perfect place to hide an egg.]

 _Alright, I got the egg. Now, let's get out of here, sneak passed everyone, get this egg to the cave, and come back in as if I was playing hide and seek._

[Wonderful plan!]

Violet gets out of the room, poking her head out. No one is looking. She sneaks her way out, not making a sound. She sneaks out of the volcano, and scurries to the top of it. Inside the cave are pools of water, to the point where the floor is covered in water, except for one small platform in the back. Violet sets the egg on the platform and leaves.

❄︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ︎■︎□︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ⬧︎◆︎ ︎&︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬧︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎✏︎ ✋︎ ︎□︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ❑︎◆︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ &︎■︎□︎⬥︎ ︎ ︎ ✁︎? ﾸﾎ ︎⬧︎ ︎□︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎❖︎ ︎❒︎⍓︎□︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎◆︎⧫︎ ⬥︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ●︎●︎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎□︎ ︎⬧︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎❒︎&︎ &︎ ︎ ︎◻︎⬧︎ ⬧︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ □︎&︎ ︎⍓︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ ︎◆︎⧫︎ ✋︎ ⧫︎❒︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❍︎ ⧫︎□︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎? ﾸﾎ✋︎ &︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎□︎◻︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎ ︎⬧︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ❍︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ●︎□︎□︎&︎ ︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎&︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ✋︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎&︎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ❍︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎◆︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎? ﾸﾎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ❍︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎□︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ &︎ ︎●︎●︎ ⬧︎⧫︎◆︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ✋︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⬥︎□︎■︎ ︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎ ︎□︎⬥︎■︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❍︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ❍︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ︎□︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ &︎■︎□︎⬥︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎⬥︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ■︎□︎❒︎❍︎ ︎●︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ


	12. Chapter 11

Violet walks into the volcano normally, Gaster waiting for her.

Gaster: "Where were you?!"

Violet: "I was out harvesting ingredients for some tea, I know how you told me that you liked Golden Flower Tea, so I researched the ingredients for it, and gathered them up!"

Gaster: "Violet, you did all of that? Just to have some tea with the other followers?"

Violet: "You too, father. I mean, I need to do SOMETHING to make up for going into the basement without your permission. And you've been cooking for us for so long, that I figured, why not try my hands at some cooking?"

Gaster: "You did all of that for me?

Violet nods

Gaster: "Wow. I forgive you."

Violet: "Thank you, father. Now let's drink some tea!"

Violet prepares some tea for the followers, Gaster, and herself. The tea turns out great! And it even seems like the followers like Violet more. They actually have conversations with her, like friends. But that's not why she did this. While they are distracted with the tea, Violet makes sure she finishes first, says she's going to get water to wash the cups out, and goes into the basement.

 _Let's find out more about Rein, I kind of want to meet him one day, after he hatches. Of course, I'll have to know more about him so I can recognise him._

[True. Let's boot up the panel, and see what Gaster created this time.]

 _Let's see here… Rein, a riolu born in the 10th dimension. Gaster took his memories to see what would happen if some memories were slightly faded, replaced with the memories of being friends with a krokorok named… Uh oh, Beem. the thing that went in the portal with the dragon!_

[There's no getting that thing back now though. Even so, it says right there that even the memories of Beem are distant.]

 _I just hope that the two meet up again._

[Oh well! No need to get into that. Now we know that the egg is a riolu that Gaster put memories of another riolu into. Slapping some other ones into it as well. Let's actually get the water, follower #1 was pretty close to finishing when we left.]

 _Right, we don't want to keep them waiting. After all, we did work hard to actually make them our friends, so we don't want to lose them so soon._

Violet goes to the ocean, purifies some of the ocean water, and brings it back to the volcano, all the while quietly singing a song.

Violet: "You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is, yours to climb."

[What are you singing?]

 _Don't know, it's been stuck in my head ever since I regained some of my real past memories._

Violet: "In the white light, a hand reaches through, a double edge blade, cuts your heart in two, waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day."

 _It kind of sounds like my past really, especially that last part._

[How so?]

 _The white light: The light that blinded me after not seeing light for years. The hand: Gaster's hand as he grabbed me right afterwards. A double edge blade cutting a heart in two: Gaster putting me in the tube to make my soul two separate ones, creating you. Waking dreams fading away: Gaster erasing my memories about Azura and my mom. Embracing the brand new day: Gaster making it so that I'm okay with the new life style._

[Okay, you've made your point. Now that you have, it's time to clean the cups. Don't sing while doing it, or else you'll surely be caught.]

 _Okay, okay._

Violet cleans the cups and puts them back on the shelf. She then goes to her bed, fearing that she'll be caught if she went into the basement.

 _Wow, we've already freed two, technically three, but we've already freed people. What do we do now?_

[Maybe we should take a little break. That riolu who we saved from death by fire seems interesting, let's talk to him again. Maybe we can find out more about what goes on off of our island.]

 _Good idea, let's do that tomorrow!_

? ﾸﾎ□︎⬥︎? ﾸﾎ ✋︎  &︎■︎□︎⬥︎ ⧫︎⬥︎□︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ⬧︎❍︎ ︎●︎●︎ ■︎◆︎❍︎ ︎ ︎❒︎? ﾸﾎ ︎◆︎⧫︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎□︎❍︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎ ︎❖︎ ︎■︎ ︎ □︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎? ﾸﾎ✌︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ □︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ❒︎ ︎□︎●︎◆︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬥︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ❒︎ ︎ ❖︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎❍︎□︎❒︎❒︎□︎⬥︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬧︎□︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ□︎ ︎⬧︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ︎❖︎ ︎■︎ &︎■︎□︎⬥︎ ❍︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎❒︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎■︎□︎◆︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎⬧︎&︎ ︎□︎❒︎ ❍︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎✏︎ ✋︎ ︎◆︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎ ⬥︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ●︎●︎ &︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬥︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ◆︎⬧︎ ■︎ ︎⌧︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ


	13. Chapter 12

Violet is sitting in the cafeteria with the others, drinking tea.

[Are you sure about this Violet? If they notice, that's going to be REALLY bad.]

 _That's why we don't come back by ourselves. If we get the riolu in with us, we can definitely free everyone._

[Gaster wouldn't let us in if we brought other people.]

 _Oh, right. So what do we do? That riolu is so interesting, I want to learn more._

[We need to get more on Gaster's good side. We need to kill more, to see if we could get more powerful, that's what he wants.]

 _If that's what we must do to free the others, so be it!_

Violet: "Father?"

Gaster: "Yes Violet?"

Violet: "After I clean the cups, I'm going to go out and slay some more monsters, to see if I can get stronger."

Gaster: "That's a wonderful idea. What's your current LV?"

Violet: "9999."

Gaster: "Alright, tell me your LV when you get back, I'll take care of the dishes."

Violet: "Alright. Be back in a couple of hours."

[Wow, didn't notice how strong we were until now. We've gone a long way, haven't we?]

 _We have, but we still need to free those other creations, and make more friends from the other island. The more friends we make, the easier it will become to make them._

[Right… Look, there's a monster to slay!]

Violet looks over in the distance to see a riolu, casually walking down to the beach.

 _Why would he be walking AWAY from the island? Oh well, doesn't matter. Let's just end this quickly, and see how much EXP we gain from this._

Violet jumps and lands in front of the riolu, and charges a Gaster Blaster. The riolu dodges the blast.

 _Incredible! It wasn't stunned by fear to the point where it couldn't move, and was able to dodge out of the way!_

The riolu runs past her to the beach, but Violet quickly gains on him. They get to the beach, Violet charging for the impale.

[WAIT!]

Startled, Violet only knocks the riolu into the ocean, the riolu is knocked out.

 _WHAT?_

[THAT COULD BE REIN!

 _OH CRAP! I HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!_

Follower #4: "Hey, Violet!"

 _Whelp, now I CAN'T!_

Violet: "Hey #4!"

Follower #4: "Ya, so I was thinking. You seemed pretty set on freeing others, instead of killing them now. So what's with the sudden want to kill everything again?"

Violet: "It's what Gaster would've wanted."

Follower #4: "Guess you're right, he DID seem pretty excited when you wanted to go out. I heard a Gaster Blaster, you already got a kill?"

[By now, he's drowned. We're too late.]

Violet: "Ya..."

Follower #4: "You sound so… Disappointed. I thought you were supposed to like getting kills?"

Violet: "Ya, I'm good. Go with the others, I'm going to be here a while."

Follower #4: "You kidding? I'm an outcast to them, they never talk to me. In fact, this is the longest conversation I've ever had!"

Violet: "And I'm cutting it here, I'd like to do my kills in private."

Follower #4: "Fine. I'll go. Just feel free to talk to me, whenever."

The follower leaves, and Violet can see a group of three approaching from the distance.

︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎✌︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎✌︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎✌︎? ﾸﾎ✏︎ ✋︎ &︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎? ﾸﾎ ︎❖︎ ︎❒︎⍓︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ︎□︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎□︎⬥︎■︎✏︎ ? ﾸﾎ◆︎⧫︎ ︎□︎●︎●︎□︎⬥︎ ︎❒︎ ✁︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ✋︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❍︎ ︎&︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬥︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❍︎? ﾸﾎ ⬥︎ ︎□︎ &︎■︎□︎⬥︎⬧︎? ﾸﾎ✌︎●︎●︎ ✋︎ &︎■︎□︎⬥︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ❍︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎□︎⬧︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎□︎❍︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎⬥︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎✋︎ ︎✌︎❄︎ ︎ ︎✡︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ


	14. Chapter 13

[Three are approaching from the distance, Violet, I suggest that you take extra precautions when facing these ones.]

 _I know, I'm just shaken by the fact that I killed Rein._

The group of three get closer. Violet can make out a shuckle, a septile, and a hydreigon.

[Here they come. They look dead set on killing you.]

 _Doesn't matter. Let's test their skills as a team._

Violet waits for them to get up close, and slashes at the hydreigon at the front of the group. He dodges it.

[According to books I've read on battles between pokemon, shuckles are really hard to beat. Go after him first.]

 _Got it._

Violet lunges at the shuckle, he also dodges. The shuckle attacks her, it did three damage.

 _Yep, definitely tougher than others. Still didn't do much though._

The septile tries to get a backstab on her, but she just dodges and impales him. The other two start to try to escape.

 _Oh no, you're NOT getting away!_

The two jump into the water, Violet close behind. They try to evade her, but Violet's slick body makes it easier for her to move through the water. She decapitates the shuckle, but the hydreigon gets away.

[Huh, something escaped you.]

 _Shut up! It was a group of three, and they were actually trying to escape._

[Just sayin.]

 _But now that we're all the way out here, maybe we can find that riolu again?_

[Sure. Why not.]

 _Nice._

Violet gets onto the land, and walks across the dirt path.

 _Maybe we try for finding where he came out of the cave, we might find him there._

Violet checks both sides of the canyon, before finding a control panel.

[It's a number code, nine panels in total.]

 _I can see. Auhg! How are we ever going to get in through THIS!_

Violet slams her hand against the panel. A small part of the cave wall beside it opens.

[H-HOW?!]

 _Just lucky I guess._

Violet walks into a dome shaped cave, with a door to the left, right, and other side of the room. On each side of the door on the other side is a waterfall going down the perimeter of the room. Leading to each door is a small bridge going over it. An explosion comes from the left room.

[I don't think we should check that…]

 _IN WE GO!_

Violet opens the door to see a room full of high tech equipment, and at the end of the room, a table and chair with the riolu in it. There are black marks all around the table, going to the riolu's face.

 _Welp, that answers the question of where the explosion happened._

Rolu: "Darn. Another failure. Why bother trying at this point. Sure, a Gaster Blaster themed pistol would be cool, but is it possible? I should waste my time with something better, like that shadow bracelet from the rumors, ya. Wish I could come up with something like that."

Violet: "Did you know I was here?"

Riolu: "AH!"

The riolu falls out of his chair, and hops onto the table, pulling out a blue sword, it's shiny.

Violet: "Relax, I'm not here to completely own you in a fight this time. But how'd you know I was here."

Riolu "I… Didn't?"

Violet: "Just talking to yourself then?"

Riolu: "Hey! Don't judge, it's just a thing I do."

Violet: "Okay, okay."

Riolu: "In another note, you look oddly familiar. I know you were the one who fought me a couple days ago when i was testing a weapon, but I believe I've heard a description of someone like you somewhere…"

Violet: "Violet, daughter of W.D. Gaster. Has extremely high LV. And is isolated on an island."

Riolu: "Ya… Ya! I know you. But… Why aren't you already killing me?"

Violet: "I'm thinking of picking up a new lifestyle.

Riolu: "Well alright then. Nice to meet you, Violet. You can call me DBG."

? ﾸﾎ ︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬥︎ ︎■︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ◻︎●︎ ︎■︎■︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ □︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ &︎■︎□︎⬥︎⬧︎ ❍︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ✋︎⧫︎ &︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ︎■︎ ︎⬧︎ ◆︎◻︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ❑︎◆︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎□︎■︎? ﾸﾎ ✂︎ ︎□︎⬥︎ ❍︎ ︎■︎⍓︎ □︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ◻︎ ︎□︎◻︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ □︎ ︎ ❍︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ✂︎ ︎◆︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎ ⬥︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ●︎●︎ &︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ □︎◆︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ


	15. Chapter 14

Violet: "Alright then, DBG. So, what are you doing in a lone cave? Are you alone?"

DBG: "Ya, I'm alone. I'm in a cave because it's walls aren't flammable. Also, it's pretty far from the rest of society."

Violet: "Fair enough."

DBG: "According to your bio, you want to find your real mother. Is this true?"

Violet: "Well… Yes. Do you think you might be able to help me with that?"

DBG: "Of course! All I need is a brief description of where you lived, and what the basic people there looked like."

Violet: "All of my memories are… Really fuzzy."

DBG: "That's okay! Heck, to make it easier for us, you can move into this place if you want."

Violet: "Th… That's okay. I've family at home that want me back."

DBG sighs, and pulls up pictures of W.D Gaster.

DBG: "Your 'father' only wants you because of your high LV. He wants you to push your limits to see what the maximum LV is. Judging you right now, it's probably the LV you're already at."

Violet: "Ya. But there are still things that need freeing out there."

DBG: "Oh, the other experiments... Right. Meet me back here in two to three days, I'm going to try to get something that you could use to help with that. But for now, just scavenge every item that you find from the next things that Gaster has you kill."

Violet: "... That sentence makes NO sense."

DBG: "Get used to it."

Violet: "Fine."

Violet goes across the ocean to the volcano's island. In the distance, she can see something flying over to her.

[Kill, or don't kill?]

 _Kill._

A lucario lands in front of her, uses destiny bond, and begins a speech.

 _Do I really have to deal with this right now?_

Violet slices the destiny bond off.

"What? Do you REALLY think no one has tried THAT on me before?"

The lucario pulls out a white gun with black markings and three claws near the barrel. Violet cuts it down the middle, and decapitates the lucario.

 _Drat, I was supposed to scavenge that, wasn't I?_

[Don't know, maybe not though.]

 _Oh well, time to go back home._

Violet walks back into the volcano, where Gaster is waiting for her.

Gaster: "So, any increase in LV?"

Violet: "Nope, still 9999."

Gaster makes a few notes on his computer, and she starts to go to the cafeteria.

Gaster: "Violet."

Violet: "Yes, father?"

Gaster: "Have you been going into the basement again?"

Violet: "Of course not, I learned my mistake the first time."

Gaster: "Okay, but if I catch you down there once more, punishment awaits."

Violet: "R-Right."

Violet enters the cafeteria, and drinks some tea with the other followers.

✋︎ ︎ ︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ✂︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎✂︎ ︎●︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⍓︎ ⬥︎ ︎■︎⧫︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ✌︎●︎⬧︎□︎? ﾸﾎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ︎■︎ ⧫︎⬥︎□︎ ︎ ︎⍓︎⬧︎✍︎✏︎ ✌︎●︎●︎ ✋︎ &︎■︎□︎⬥︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ ◻︎❒︎ ︎⧫︎⧫︎⍓︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎ ✋︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎□︎ ︎□︎⬥︎■︎ ︎■︎⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎❍︎ ︎■︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ ︎□︎◻︎ ︎ ︎◆︎●︎●︎⍓︎? ﾸﾎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎❖︎ ︎❒︎ ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎■︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎❒︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎●︎●︎ ❍︎ ︎&︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬧︎□︎ ✋︎ □︎■︎●︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎□︎ ︎□︎⬥︎■︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ □︎■︎ ︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎❍︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ


	16. Chapter 15

Violet drinks tea with the other followers, they seem to like her more. But that's not what's on her mind.

 _Should I really risk going back down there?_

[Of course you should. After all, what else are we going to do?]

 _Good point. But it just feels like he WILL catch us if we go down there…_

[Don't worry yourself about it. How bad will his punishment get? He won't kill you, since he still needs you for the experiment. Heck, killing me off was all apart of it. He might even resurrect me just to see how you'll react.]

 _I know. There are still just so many ways this can go terribly wrong._

Violet walks out, Gaster confronting her.

Gaster: "Violet, we have intruders approaching. Go take care of them."

Violet: "Yes father."

Violet runs through the forest, taking out a pair of headphones.

[When'd you get those?!]

 _Picked them off of DBG's desk. I just wanted to finally listen to the music that Houndtune gave me._

Violet gets on the beach to see thousands of pokemon, all led by a chandelure and a gengar. They all start using round.

[THAT'S GOING TO DO SO MUCH DAMAGE IF THEY ALL USE IT!]

 _Now's a good time as ever to listen to music._

Violet plugs in her headphones and turns the volume to the highest setting. It blocks out the sound from the rounds. The chandelure looks pissed off. Violet turns down the volume some, and kills all of the minions with one big Gaster Blaster. Violet impales both of the leaders, and sees a straggler trying to get away, hiding behind a rock.

 _Ya, no._

Violet slowly walks up, and impales it.

 _That was FUN! The face on that chandelure was so PRICELESS!_

[It was pretty funny, yes… What's that?]

Violet looks up to see a latias dropping a big box in front of her. The box has a sticker on it, labeled it being for Goner Gaster. Violet carries the box into the cafeteria.

Violet: "Package for Goner Gaster!"

Follower #4: "That'd be me!"

Violet carries the box over to follower #4, and drops it on the table in front of them.

Follower #1: "What is this?"

Follower #4: "Just a little something I got for the three of you: special weapons. It was a pain to get these ordered, but it's worth it. For #1, a water sword. For #2, a grass sword. And for #3, a fire sword."

Follower #1: "Nice."

Follower #2: "Cool."

Follower #3: "When can I set things on fire?"

Follower #4: "Not now! Now, these swords are special. You must NEVER lose them. If lost in the wrong hands, these blades will be able to kill you very quickly."

Follower #1: "Got it. Shall we start by killing the TRAITOR!"

Follower #1 points his sword directly at Violet.

Violet: "Wait, WHAT?!"

︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎◻︎✏︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎⍓︎? ﾸﾎ❖︎ ︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ❖︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎□︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎□︎⬥︎■︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎✍︎✏︎ ✋︎ &︎■︎□︎⬥︎ ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎❍︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❖︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎◆︎⧫︎ ✋︎ ■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎◻︎ ︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ✏︎


	17. Chapter 16

Follower #1: "Ya, you heard me 've known this whole time what you've been doing in the basement, wand we don't vary much appreciate it!"

Violet: "B-But!"

Follower #2: "Face it, there's NOTHING you can do to help your situation here, accept die."

Follower #3: "Releasing these creations back into their original dimension is a crime, a really bad one."

Violet: "You don't get it! I'm fighting for the right cause! I don't want these other people to end up like me, not knowing of the past, only knowing of a fake reality."

Follower #1: "It doesn't matter! As Gaster's loyal followers, it's our job to make sure that rogues like you be eliminated as soon as possible."

The three followers lunge for Violet, she barely makes it out of the attack. She starts running towards the end of the island.

Follower #1: "Oh, and don't think of escaping to the main island. Gaster will soon be the KING of that place. His first proclamation: your death."

Violet jumps into the water, and swims away. The other followers don't come after her, because of their lack of knowledge of how to swim. She makes it to the other island, and starts walking to DBG's place.

 _I hope whatever he's doing for me is ready, because I'm coming even if it's not._

[True that. I can't believe that the other followers knew what we were doing.]

 _Follower #4 probably couldn't keep his mouth shut!_

[Actually, he looked pretty stunned himself when that was happening.]

 _Huh, odd. Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore. We can't go back there. Rest in Peace, other projects…_

[You make it sound like we just killed them. They won't die, they'll just go through a harder life than normal.]

Violet walks into the hidden cavern, where DBG is sitting in the lab, messing with a dimension knife.

Violet: "Hello!"

DBG: "Ahh! Don't do that!"

Violet: "Sorry, what are you doing there?"

DBG: "Trying to figure out your place of origin."

Violet: "Oh, okay."

DBG: "Why are you here so early anyway?"

Violet: "The followers figured out my plan, and chased me off of the island. There's no going back."

DBG: "Well you're in luck, as the first preparation for what I was doing, I converted my room into a room for you!"

Violet: "Whoa, really?!"

DBG: "Ya! Check it out."

Violet goes over to the far right room. The room has a bed, and a desk and chair with a computer.

 _Wow. He did all of this, for me._

[But if this was his room, where is he going to sleep?]

 _I think I saw a sleeping bag in the lab._

[That ought to be uncomfortable…]

 _Oh well. Want to test out the bed by sleeping in it?_

[It is getting pretty late, why not?]

Violet sleeps in the bed, it's pretty comfortable. The mattress adapts to her weight!

? ﾸﾎ ︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ✋︎ ︎□︎⧫︎ &︎ ︎ ︎&︎ ︎ ︎ □︎ ︎ ︎ □︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎●︎ ︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ✌︎⧫︎ ●︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎ ✋︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ❒︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ □︎■︎ ︎ ■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎⌘︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ □︎ ︎ ︎ ❍︎ ︎⧫︎⧫︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎⬧︎ ●︎ ︎&︎ ︎ ︎ ❒︎□︎ ︎&︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ⬥︎ ︎⍓︎? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ︎ ◻︎❒︎ ︎⧫︎⧫︎⍓︎ ⬧︎⬥︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎◆︎⍓︎? ﾸﾎ✌︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎●︎●︎□︎⬥︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎❍︎ ︎■︎ ︎ &︎ ︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ❄︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎❒︎◆︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎⧫︎✍︎


	18. Chapter 17

Violet wakes up really early, and starts to listen to music on the computer.

 _You know, we might not be able to go back to the island, but DBG has a pretty good place here! It's got a cozy bed, a computer that runs smoothly, and it even has a mini fridge in the corner that I can pull whatever I want out of it!_

[Ya, I'm surprised we even FOUND that mini fridge, it's so small, and tucked into the corner so well that it's almost invisible.]

 _Hey, it's really early, DBG might not be up yet. Do you want to see what's up in the other room?_

[Sure. Even if he was up, I'm sure he wouldn't mind us exploring a little bit.]

Violet walks out of her room, and quietly sneaks up to the top room. She slowly opens the door. Light floods into it, revealing dusty beds, each with a bunch of pills, a large empty wall on the other side of the room, and some pink knives on an experimental table.

 _A medical room?_

[Sure looks like one. This must be where he takes care of himself if something goes wrong in the science room that he has.]

 _Is that what you're calling that room? It's DBG's personal room now, so I just call it his room now._

[Doesn't matter. Either way, it looks like it hasn't been used in a while, maybe he just hasn't gotten himself hurt in a while.]

 _That'd be good. But you know what? This place needs a doctor. I know that we haven't gotten ourselves hurt in a while, but with the way DBG's testing is going, he's going to want to test a lot more things on us. The more he does, the more likely we are to get hurt. When he wakes up, let's tell him that._

DBG wakes up, and Violet tells him about having a doctor on the team.

DBG: "That actually is a good idea that I've been thinking of for a while. I've been using the medicine on myself, but since I have NO idea how to use them, I always get a little poisoned. Glad you agree."

Violet: "Cool! So, how should we start looking?"

DBG: "Well… I don't actually have any experience in hiring people, so I don't know. I guess we can just wait to see who comes by, because only observant come by, but never come in because of the passcode. But if you want, we can try t-"

Frantic knocking came onto the door.

DBG: "Well, looks like someone's in a rush, how about you check it out?"

Violet: "Why me?"

DBG: "Just go before something bad happens to the person outside."

Violet: "Fine."

Violet opens the door, to see a shiny mew holding down a trapdoor underneath it. It looks like it's using all of its strength to hold it down.

Mew: "Hi, do you have-"

A black tentacle seeps through, the mew slices it off with a sword.

Mew: "A-any locks I can use on this."

Violet: "Uhh… DBG?!"

BDG: "WHAT?"

Violet: "IS THIS NORMAL?"

DBG walks out.

DBG: "Is what nor-... Huh."

Mew: "Please get a lock, I can't hold this down forever.

DBG: "O-okay. Just warning you, this might be a few moments."

DBG walks back to his room.

Violet: "So what even is this?"

Mew: "Nothing worth noting at the moment, I just need it locked up."

Violet: "Are you a good medic? We're looking for one right now.

Mew: "Kind of. Once I get the lock, I'll need a way to repay you though, so I guess I'll join."

Violet: "Cool."

Mew: "Your friend better be coming soon, my grip is slipping!"

✌︎■︎ ︎ &︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ●︎ ︎&︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ ⬥︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ❖︎ ︎ ︎●︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎□︎◆︎■︎ ︎ □︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎ ︎●︎❖︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬥︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬧︎ ︎❍︎◻︎●︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ✌︎●︎⧫︎ ︎□︎◆︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎ &︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎❍︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ●︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ●︎□︎⧫︎ □︎ ︎ ❑︎◆︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎□︎■︎⬧︎? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ⬥︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎❒︎ ︎◻︎ ︎□︎□︎❒︎✍︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎⍓︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎■︎⧫︎ ︎□︎●︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ■︎□︎❒︎❍︎ ︎●︎✍︎


	19. Chapter 18

Violet: "So when your grip slips, what will be released?"

Mew: "A demon that will kill everyone in this dimension if it gets here."

DBG comes back, holding a lock made out of some sort of aura. It clips onto the trapdoor, and the banging stops.

Mew: "Good, now we need a crowbar."

DBG: "Why? So we could pick the lock? That's impossible."

Mew: "No. We need to get this trapdoor off of the ground."

DBG gets a crowbar, and gives it to the mew. The mew hooks it under the trapdoor, and pulls back. The trapdoor pops off of the ground, leaving nothing but dirt under it.

Violet: "Hey DBG, this guy is going to be our new medic."

DBG: "Really?"

Mew: "Well I need some way to repay you for your kindness, so ya."

DBG: "Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be. Anyway, let me show you around!"

DBG takes the mew on a tour of the cave, and Violet just goes to her room. She wonders around the web for a little bit, before stumbling across Undernet. Violet makes a profile on it, under the username: DarkViolet5.

 _Is this a good one?_

[I mean, I see where the inspiration of that username came from, and it is pretty decent, since our names are also colors. Keep it, only people who know both of us would realize what it meant.]

 _Okay. So what should we do on Undernet? It is mainly for IMs, but it looks like there is a sort of video sharing system too._

[We could become a music profile. There aren't too many of those, and they are pretty popular. We could do covers of Gaster's theme and that one song your mom taught you.]

 _Ya, that seems like a good idea. We'll do that later though, I think DBG is almost done showing the mew around the place._

Violet goes to the middle room, where both the mew and DBG are.

DBG: "So that concludes the tour, what do you think?"

Mew: "The medical place is a little dusty, but I can fix that place up pretty quickly." They look around. "So, where would I sleep?"

DBG: "Oh, do you not have a place of your own?"

Mew: "Used to, but then it got destroyed by that demon that tried to get into this dimension."

DBG: "Well if that's the case, I can try to make it so that the medical place is also a room for you."

Mew: "That would be great, thanks."

DBG: "No problem! Now, I'll get to it, how about you talk with Violet in the meantime."

Mew: "Guessing you're Violet?"

Violet: "Yep. What's your name?"

Mew: "My name is Fran. That demon that was trying to get through is Remor. He only wants chaos. If he gets into this world, it's pretty much done for."

Violet: "Then we kill it?"

Mew: "That's impossible. He is invulnerable to everything, to the point where the best you can do is push back his progress for a while."

Violet: "Oh. So if Remor destroyed your home, you're not from here. Where do you come from?"

Fran: "I don't come from a different dimension, but rather the hell of this one. Remor also comes from there. And I lost my friends, their names are: Itward and Midnight."

Violet: Oh, I see. I wouldn't know much about losing friends…"

Fran: "You mean, you've never had a friend?"

Violet: "Not a real one, no. But my plan is to make friends on this island, to stop a threat that comes from my own."

Fran: "So we're both doing that, at least we have that in common."

Violet: "Ya, guess we do. So you said you were a decent medic, what experience do you have?"

Fran: "Well I cured Itward and Midnight of a poison that Remor put on us. I also healed all three of us after we got slashes across us from the shadows."

Violet: "The shadows?"

Fran: "Tall dark figures that act as Remor's eyes. But they can also fight if you mess with them too much."

Violet: "Okay. Well it was nice to meet you, I'm going to do stuff in my room."

Fran: "Same here. See you around!"

︎❒︎ ︎■︎? ﾸﾎ⬧︎ ◻︎❒︎ ︎⧫︎⧫︎⍓︎ ■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⍓︎? ﾸﾎ❒︎ ︎ ︎●︎⬧︎□︎ ︎□︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ⬧︎ ︎❍︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ❍︎ ︎□︎ ︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎◻︎◻︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎□︎❍︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎❒︎□︎⍓︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎❍︎ ︎■︎⬧︎ ︎□︎■︎✏︎ ✌︎■︎ ︎ □︎■︎ ︎ ︎□︎❍︎◻︎●︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎●︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎■︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ? ﾸﾎ■︎ ︎ ︎❒︎■︎ ︎⧫︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ✋︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ❍︎◆︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎■︎ ︎ ✋︎? ﾸﾎ❍︎ ︎⌧︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎⧫︎✏︎


	20. Chapter 19

Violet starts the day by recording herself singing "Lost in Thoughts all Alone", and posts it onto Undernet. It doesn't get too much attention at first, but Violet thinks that's just because her profile was just created. Violet watches some videos created from other people, and find a channel named Houndtun3. A channel that creates videos of random music without lyrics. Violet subscribes to him. Violet goes to DBG's room.

Violet: "I'm going to go shopping really quick. Didn't have a good look at the shops last time, so might as well go there now."

DBG: "Okay, see you later!"

Violet goes through the shops, getting weird looks as she wanders down, and stumbles across a run down candle shop.

 _Who would open a shop dedicated to selling candles?_

[Guess that's why it's run down. No one seems to be paying any attention to it either.]

 _Oh well, let's see what's even in there._

Violet enters the candle shop. It's pretty small, with only a couple of shelves, and a reception desk with a few registers. On the shelves are different styles of candles, a few of them even molded to look like a litwick. But all of the candles are molded over, and look like they have been for a long while. One of the cabinets in the back is crushed to the ground, completely destroyed.

 _Gosh, wonder what created that mess!_

[Something heavy, it looks like it's intention was to free something that was inside of there.]

 _Woah, how'd you figure that out?_

[Just a guess.]

Violet walks over to a corner, where something is shimmering in the sunlight. She picks it up, and finds that it's a small shard of ice.

 _How could a shard of ice be here? The sun should've melted it by now, right?_

[Should've. But I'm not sure why it would still exist.]

 _This place is so weird, no wonder why no one pays any attention to it. Let's just get out of here._

[Sounds good to me.]

Violet walks out, and browses the shops some more. There's a blacksmith, an Inn, a weapon shop, a TM shop, a food place, and of course, Houndtune's shop.

 _This place doesn't have the most interesting shops. Maybe we should head back, see what our new teammate is doing._

[ya, why not. I could go without seeing all of these looks people are giving you.]

Violet heads back to base, and goes into the mew's room. They're plastering pictures onto the wall, connecting them with various colors of strings.

Violet: "What'cha up to?"

Mew: "Huh? Oh, just a little project, nothing to worry yourself about."

Violet: "Okay. I see you've cleaned up the beds, and organized all of the supplies."

Mew: "Ya, it was really messy in here, so I just thought I would clean it up last night. What have you been up to recently?"

Violet: "Just got finished looking around town. I was trying to see if there was anything interesting. There's not too much there, at least nothing that interests me."

Mew: "Okay, I just need a little focus right now."

Violet: "Oh alright! Sorry to bother you."

Mew: "You're fine."

Violet goes back into her room, and hears someone outside, fiddling with the passcode panel.

?￢ﾙﾏ●● ⧫ ⧫ ⬥ ⬧ ⬥ ⬧⧫ □ ❍⍓ ⍓? ✋⧫ ⬥ ⬧ ■ ⧫ □◆ ? ⧫ ●⬧ □□ ⧫□ &◆⬧⧫ ❖ ⍓ ⧫□ □ ●❍□⬧⧫ ■□⧫ ■ ? ?￢ﾗﾆ⧫ ⬧□❍ ⧫ ■ ?￢ﾬﾧ ◻□◆■ ■ ⧫ ⧫ □□❒? ■ ✋ □■?￢ﾧﾫ ❖ ■ &■□⬥ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ■ ⬧ ❖ ■ ⬥□❒& ■ ? ⬥ ●●? ⬥ ?￢ﾗﾏ● &◆⬧⧫ ⬧ ⬥ ⧫ ◻◻ ■⬧?


	21. Chapter 20

Eventually, the door opens. Whoever is going in goes to DBG's room first, and spends a long time in there. They then go to Violet's door, and knock on it. Violet opens the door to see a zorua wearing a weird bracelet. He introduces himself as UA, and Violet gives her introduction. They have a small chat, and walk spends some time in her room, and sees a shadow enter her room. The shadow wisps around, and for a split second, it turns into UA taking a picture of her on a tablet. UA turns back into the shadow, and wisps out of the room.

What a weird creature. I wonder if he's going to join our team.

[Judging by how long he's stayed here, I think he'll stay. I'm wondering more about what's in store for us, since he obviously isn't your normal everyday zorua.]

When he was talking, he had little to no emotion in his words. That's something.

[But is it a good thing?]

Only one way to find out. I have a feeling though, that this zorua is going to bring us a whole lot of new adventures.

Violet was right. UA, Violet, Mew, and DBG go on whole new adventures. Ones of stopping Gaster of taking over the world, stopping the world from a devastating destruction of a planet-like thing called the Ruin, and even the fall of some of their friends… Including UA… But they discovered many things during his lifetime, like a whole new line of creatures that UA was apart of: Bookwritten. But UA still lives on, in all of their hearts.

❄︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬥︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ●︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ◻︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ □︎ ︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎⍓︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ✋︎ ⬥︎ ︎●︎●︎ ❍︎ ︎︎ ︎📬︎ ✌︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎📪︎ ✋︎ ⬥︎ ︎●︎●︎ ◻︎◆︎⧫︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎︎ ︎■︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎⧫︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ❖︎□︎●︎ ︎ ︎■︎□︎📬︎ 👌︎◆︎⧫︎ ✋︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎✌︎ ︎□︎ ︎■︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ◆︎⬧︎ ⬥︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎□︎◆︎●︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ︎ ︎◻︎◻︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❍︎ ︎📬︎ ︎□︎□︎︎ ︎⧫︎ ❍︎ ︎📪︎ ✋︎ ⬥︎ ︎■︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎□︎❍︎ ︎ ■︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎⍓︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❖︎ ︎❒︎⍓︎□︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎📪︎ ⧫︎□︎ ︎ ❍︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎◆︎ ︎⌘︎ ︎●︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ●︎□︎⧫︎ □︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎⬧︎📬︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❖︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎◻︎◻︎ ︎■︎⬧︎ ⬥︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎❍︎📪︎ ✋︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎□︎ ︎ ︎⌧︎◻︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎□︎❒︎ ❍︎ ︎📪︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎●︎◻︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎❖︎□︎ ︎ ︎ ❍︎⍓︎ □︎●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎⬧︎ □︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎❒︎⍓︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎📬︎

❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎📬︎


End file.
